1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holders and, more particularly, to a holder which for supporting a variety of accessories on a boat railing or boat side. The accessory holder of the invention includes a bracket for supporting a fishing rod, a table, depth meter, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boating is an activity which typically requires a significant portion of the day. While on a boat, there is often limited space for various items brought for a day's excursion. Fishing is often an activity accompanying boating. Accordingly, there are a number of fishing rod holders which exist to hold the rod while a person waits for a fish to bite. Prior fishing rod holders typically adapt to boat railing.
It is desirable to provide a multi-purpose holder for holding various accessories. It is also desirable to have a holder which permits a person to quickly change out holding such various accessories. Prior art does not teach or suggest a bracket for holding accessories which has the above desirable features as well as those apparent in the described invention herein. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.